The collection and short-term storage of catamenial tampons, sanitary towels, soiled nappies and the like body fluid-contaminated waste material poses problems in public toilet facilities, since such waste material is health hazardous and a potential source of odour if not stored under antiseptic conditions.
Proposals have been made for depositing the waste material in a bag-lined bin containing a volume of odour-combatting liquid but this arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that the entire supply of liquid can be absorbed by the early deposited material leaving no liquid available for the later deposited material. To avoid this possibility it has been proposed, in for example GB-A-1598482, GB-A-1515266, GB-A-1105706 and GB-A-1180478, to spray liquid onto the waste material and in certain embodiments, to mount the spray means in or on a lid of the collecting bin so that spraying of liquid can become a coordinated action with removing the lid to deposit waste material in the bin. One embodiment described in GB-A-1180478 has a bottle of liquid mounted above a waste material inlet to the bin with a length of flexible tubing partially obstructing the inlet so that displacement of the tubing by inserted waste material will cause a few drops to be dispensed into the bin.